


let me love you down

by kerberosheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberosheith/pseuds/kerberosheith
Summary: Set after season 7 episode 1. Voltron gets back to Earth, Shiro gets a new arm, Shiro and Keith get a room. Alternatively: Sheith showers.





	let me love you down

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first e rated fic, i hope u like it!!

Being able to be alone after such a long time was proving to be healing to Keith and Shiro. As they arrived on Garrison ground, requested with a blush on their faces to be sent to the same room, and proceeded to spend one week straight resting and sleeping on each other's arms, just _ recovering_, everyone could tell the difference. It had been without a doubt the best week they had in a long time. 

“Keith?” Shiro called, taking Keith off of his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” 

“I'm going to shower first, alright?” 

“Oh yeah, sure.” Keith sat on their bed. Everything had happened so fast, he could barely register it. Ever since confessing his love to Shiro and seeing him die, _ twice_, and be brought back to life, things had changed between them. 

Shiro told him, one night, on their journey to Earth, that he loved him back. They had a very long, meaningful and tearful conversation about how they felt and fell asleep feeling lighter than they ever remembered feeling. 

They had kissed a few times during the week, when they weren't busy sleeping, but hadn't gone any further. Keith could tell Shiro would like to, but figured he was waiting for his decision. 

Keith didn't want to wait anymore. 

He got up before he could think too much about it and walked towards their bathroom. He knocked. 

“Keith?” He could hear his voice close, he wasn't inside the shower yet. 

“Shiro,” He took a deep breath, “Can I join you?”

There was a moment of silence, but Keith decided not to think the worse. Shiro was probably surprised, just as he was. 

“Yeah, of course.” He sounded a bit breathless. 

As he opened the door, Keith's eyes jumped to his naked chest. Then to his underwear. God, he couldn't help it. Shiro laughed. 

“Like what you see?”

He looked back into his eyes and nodded. Shiro offered his hand, motioning inside. 

Keith walked in, closing the door behind him. 

They had seen each other naked before, technically. The showers in the castle were shared, but separated by low walls. Leaving at the same time with towels on their waists was the most they'd ever seen. Things didn't go beyond that nowadays either. 

Keith decided, since it was his idea, he should show Shiro how comfortable he was. 

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Shiro. Slowly, he grabbed the end of the big shirt he was wearing —_ Shiro's shirt — _ and pulled it off his head. He let the shirt fall into the ground. Keith had never done anything like this before, but that didn't mean he didn't know what to do. 

He grabbed the bands of his underwear and, slowly, pulled it down. 

He could hear Shiro's breath caught in his throat, he couldn't stare at him yet. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears. His face was burning. He wondered if he should be feeling this nervous over such a simple thing. 

Suddenly, he felt hands grabbing his face and lips glueing to his. They kissed for as long as they could, 'till they broke apart to breathe. 

“I'm sorry” Shiro's face was red. “We should probably get in.” 

Keith smiled. “It's okay, Shiro.'' he took his hand as both walked in and turned on the shower. 

As the water turned warm, both got under the spray and quickly got wet. Only then did Shiro take off his underwear. 

He cradled Keith's face, his fingers wiping the water droplets rolling over his face. 

“Have you ever done this before, Keith?” 

Keith bit his reddened lip. “No.” 

“That's alright. We don't have to do anything you don't want to.” 

“I know” he chuckled, averting his eyes. “But... I do want quite a lot.” 

“Oh?” Shiro stared into his eyes with a smirk. “Well, why don't you—” he moved his lips next to his ear. “Tell me what you want then, baby.” His whisper stronger than the sound of water falling. 

Keith shivered. He wanted so, so much. He was so embarrassingly hard he could come from Shiro's voice alone. The warm water coming in contact with his body felt like it was burning. 

Keith had cultivated a one sided crush on Shiro for so long, he could barely remember. What he _did _recall were nights spent alone in Garrison quarters, in his room at the castle of Lions, just wanting, and wanting. Thinking, while touching himself, about what he wanted to give and wanted to receive. He'd never admit in how much detail he had thought of Shiro's body. 

Looking up from his built, strong body to his ridiculously handsome face, as if he had been sculptured by God himself, Keith sighed. In all of these years, he was the only one Keith had ever _wanted_. 

“I want to touch you.” He figured was a good start, although, how much more he'd last with such a vision in front of him, he couldn't tell. 

Shiro's hand slipped from his face to his neck, his shoulder, and stopped at his arm. “I'm all yours, Keith.” 

Keith hoped his expression didn't give away how speechless and horny he was. 

He started at the top. Brought his hands from the fluff, white hair, to his recently buzzed off nape. Keith couldn't help feeling a bit proud of his hair shaving skills. He loved the feeling of running his fingers through it in the morning. 

He then moved down to his neck and shoulders, he felt no stiffness, just wet, hot muscle. He slid his hands down his arms, grasping tightly. Shiro's biceps flexed under his hands. Keith couldn't help the noise that came out of his throat, his first thought being how easily Shiro could grab him and throw him across the room, and how easily he'd let him. 

Keith moved his hands back to Shiro's chest. He could feel Shiro staring down at him. He was breathing, hard. Keith could feel it under his hands. 

He took a step closer, closing off the distance almost completely. He wanted to take his time, having waited so long for this, but he also needed to do something, anything, soon. 

Moving slowly, he brought his hands from his torso to his waist. Shiro's forehead bumped into his. Looking up, Keith could see Shiro was as restless as he was. 

He placed his hands at the top of his thighs, making his way slowly into his cock. He felt his mouth water slightly, and swallowed. 

A particularly recurring fantasy of his had been to get Shiro off. He knew Shiro was big. Considering how tight their paladin outfits had been, Keith guessed anyone who payed any extra attention would know. 

As he finally reached and grabbed, Shiro let out a sigh. Keith, encouraged, stroked him up and down, as he would on himself. He was hot and heavy on his palm, the head leaking a bit. 

“You're doing great, Keith.” Shiro spoke softly, moving his altean arm to stroke his hair. Keith whimpered. 

There was no way Shiro didn't know the effect that had on him. Shiro had always gone out of his way to praise Keith particularly, always with a hand on his shoulder, always looking at him proudly. Thinking back now, they both knew each other so well, so intimately, Keith couldn't believe it took this long for them to figure out how the other felt. 

“Can I touch you too?” Shiro asked, finding his eyes. “As much as I'm enjoying this, you look like you could use a hand.” 

Keith smiled, any small hint of nervousness leaving his body. “Yeah.” 

Shiro smiled before diving into his neck and sucking. Keith jumped slightly, and let out a moan. His movements on his cock forgotten. Shiro left his neck with a wet smack and a lick, and moved to Keith's face, hands guiding, joining their lips once again in a kiss. He tilted his head slightly and captured Keith's lips in a steady rhythm, his tongue joining in shortly after. Keith was breathing hard through his nose. Kissing Shiro was a religious experience he had gotten addicted to. 

As they kissed, Shiro's hands moved slowly from Keith's face to his shoulders, giving a squeeze. He got to his waist and Keith broke the kiss, as much as he didn't want to, to breathe. 

“You are so beautiful, Keith.” Shiro said, as he circled both of his hands around his waist, as if measuring it. He was suddenly breathing even harder. 

“Thanks” He smiled shyly. “So are you.” 

“No I mean... Fuck. You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen, Keith.” He brought one of his hands back to his face, more specifically, his scar. Keith smiled. 

Bumping his nose into Keith's, his other hand moved to his thigh. 

“Can I?” 

“Please.” 

Shiro's hand finally found its way into Keith's cock, grabbing and starting to move slowly. 

Keith, sighed. He was so pent up from looking at Shiro this entire time, touching him, he knew he wouldn't last long. He also picked up his movements, at a medium pace. 

As he stroked him, Shiro distributed kisses all over his face. From his lips, his nose, his cheek, stopping on his forehead, where he sighed. It was no surprise to Keith that, even on their current situation, Shiro would be gentle, just as he was with everything else. 

Keith tried to follow Shiro's pace on his cock. Both getting their breathing quicker by the minute, their movements speeding up. Keith looked up at Shiro's face and found him staring back with a piercing, hungry stare. 

Keith couldn't think. Breathing was so hard he felt light-headed. He could feel Shiro's hand on him, his forehead against his, their surroundings completely forgotten. He was close, so close. 

“Shiro...” was all he managed to get out. 

“Keith.” Shiro sped up his movements even more, so close to the edge. “Keith. Come for me, baby.” 

Keith's movements stopped. He closed his eyes and let out a long, breathless moan as he came. He couldn't see, couldn't breathe. All he could hear was Shiro's voice, grunting, saying Keith's name as he followed. 

Both didn't move for a moment. Keith became suddenly aware of himself and his surroundings again, the loud noise of water falling, Shiro's breathing against his ear, how much his legs were trembling. 

He extended out one arm to hug Shiro's waist, breathing hard. Shiro hugged Keith's back and started softly caressing with his fingers. 

“I love you, Keith.” He spoke into his hair. Keith had heard these exact words many times during the week, he should be used to it now, but he couldn't help the slight feeling of surprise every time. 

“Love you too, Shiro.” Keith smiled, feeling shy all of a sudden. The knowledge that this was the first time he had been intimate with someone, with _ Shiro _, the one person he had ever been in love with, hitting him again. 

Shiro moved out of their embrace to examine Keith's face. “Are you okay?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah.” He looked back at him and smiled, “It was great.” After a moment he added, “You're good with your hands.” 

“Thanks.” Shiro laughed. “So are you.” He grabbed the soap and started washing Keith gently. 

Keith grinned. “And Shiro?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Show me what else these hands can do later.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kerberosheith)!!


End file.
